


The Guardian Angel's Journal

by Callie_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Growing Up, M/M, POV Multiple, Side Stories, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_chan/pseuds/Callie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you were able to " turn back time " to fix all of your mistakes?</p><p>When Dave Strider died during an unfortunate event, he was given another chance to turn things around after meeting an angel in the afterlife. He is able to re-experience his whole life again, but there was something off about the picture. John seems... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Dave! Dave! Look at what I found! "

John. Beaming a smile. I looked up and wiped away the dirt on my cheeks before I jumped to my feet. I rushed over towards him.

" What's that? "

John shook his head, " Dunno. But it kinda looks like Humpty Dumpty! "

" ... It kinda does? Somewhat. "  


" Do you think your Bro knows what it is? "  


" Maybe. "

I took John by the hand and led him inside.

" That dream again... " I muttured to myself.

John always loved that nursery rhyme, and I never really knew why. I placed my hand on my forearm and stared blankly at the ceiling. I stood up and paced the room. I woke up 5 minutes earlier than my alarm. I am not a morning person, I never was. To make it worse, it was a bright morning.  I wanted to throw myself onto my bed. But if I did so, I was certain that Bro would flip me off of my bed and start the morning with a strife as he complained that I was getting " rusty ". But I never will be in the fucking mood to strife in the fucking morning, under the scorching sun.

I grunted to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I sagged foward and leaned my forehead against the floor.

" Fucking mornings, ugh... "

I've known John since kindergarten. He's been a great friend and often goofing around, always claiming himself as 'The Pranking Master '. We were inseparable, like two peas in a pod. Sometimes when he comes over my house we play video games together or watch movies which John brings along. John was gregarious and good-natured, so he was a natural at making friends with different kinds of people. While on the other hand, I was a quiet and shy type, but I would always try to act cool to avoid communication. So I gradually became dependent on him.

School was boring. It was boring sitting in class all day and it was boring listening to the teacher going over and over the same sorts of things, again and again. Despite this fact, John was always attentive in class, diligently writing down everything, alongside Rose. Though the only class we have with Rose is English. Rose refers being alone. She also likes to multitask at work and prefers to work independently, without someone hovering over her, telling her how to get a task done. But recently, she's always with that Maryam person.

The last bell rang and we headed to our lockers to get ready to go home. John was acting rather strange, constantly looking at his watch as if his life depended upon on it. Frantically fidgeting with his phone. Something was definitely wrong. Suddenly he dashed away from me.

" John?! " I shouted. But he kept running forward and did not look back so I chased after him.

John was running in a zig-zag manner, swiftly dodging the people around him. When I looked at the sky, the sun was well and truly hidden behind a thick blanket of cloud. It looked like it was about to rain. Soon sweat mingled with the latest rain, tickling my lashes and burning my eyes, and I cursed under my breath at each step. I ran as fast as I could behind him, yet I never gained on him. That was puzzling to me. But I continued to call him and tried to catch up with him but eventually, I lost sight of John. I couldn't see where I was going in the dark and I accidentally bumped into a child, a fair slender girl, with straight short hair as white as snow, eyes as green as colored glass, of about twelve or more, nice-looking in a boyish way. She looked up at me curiously. In a very small voice, " John went that way. " She said as pointed her index finger to her left.

I nodded in response and gave her a pat on the head. Without any hesitation, I ran and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. The street and the buildings moved faster than they had ever moved. I continued to yell for John, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was desperate to find him. A truck turned into the street and I figured the guy had seen me. But he came flying around the corner and the next thing I knew I ended up on the ground. 

Shattered glass was scattered everywhere. I reached up to wipe water from my face and saw that it was blood. In fact, I was lying in a pool of it. I unable to speak, and my vision was fading. I could see brightness in front, but only darkness to the sides. I was about to die.


	2. Side story: The green bell

The green bell wasn't particularly an impressive decoration, but it's ring produced the most beautiful sound.  
The bell belonged to a young man who was diligently writing down notes in his class. His hair was dark and unkept, which almost hid his bright blue eyes behind his black rimmed glasses. But his face was troubled. 

I continued to watch him in silence. As he nervously fidgeted with his fingers.  
Looking at him, I was reminded of Jade. Once, she came to visit her brother. He was so happy. But before she had to leave, he gave her a green bell. It was a symbol of their friendship. Even though I wasn't there, I was able to picture the scene.

After classes were over, I stood behind the school's entrance as I took a peak inside.  
He was headed toward the lockers with his blond friend. This time, he was fidgeting with his phone. Frequently looking at his watch.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew. And without saying a word, rang my green bell.  
The young man raised his head sharply in surprise, looking at me.

" Jade? " He called out to me.

I looked nothing like the beautiful little girl he used to know and sounded nothing like her either. The green bell was the only thing which remained the same. I nodded as I rang the bell again, before turning around.

" W-Wait! " He yelled as he ran towards me. 

I ran as fast as I could without looking back. At times it felt like he was catching up to me. I imagined I could hear his foot-steps right behind me. I dashed into a crowd of people and ducked down as I watched him run past me. Not too long after, I bumped into his blond friend who was panting like a dog, trying to catch his breath. I looked at him with wondering eyes. When I remembered, I pointed my finger towards the direction where John went. And when he patted me on the head, I sort of smiled.

But I didn't saw it coming. The blond was on the ground, laying in his own pool of blood. His breathing was shallow, his pulse faint. I didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dying a pathetically agonizing death. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. Eventually, my heartbeat slowed as darkness began to surround me. I was finally at peace. As I awoke from my slumber, my vision was blurred and then it wasn't. There was light in front of my face but I couldn't tell what it was. After a few seconds it begins to grow larger, then it explodes into a thousand points of light. 

I stood up in order to take a closer look at my surroundings. I looked and observed a beautiful landscape of trees. " Where am I? ' I asked myself.

Footsteps from behind. I spun around to find a child in front of me. He had black hair as dark as coal with fiery red eyes. He leaned towards me, his dark face filled with concern.

" You're dead. '' He said, pointing his index finger at me.  


" Wow, thanks! I didn't noticed! " I said sarcastically.  


" Well, actually, you're dead, but not dead. You get me? "  


" Hell no. "

He sighed. As I rolled my eyes at him.

" My stupid sister panicked when she saw you dying pathetically. So she sang " The song of souls " for you, hoping that it would be able to bring you back to life. "  


" What? "

The child shook his head. " See that tattoo on your chest? "  


I nodded and did what I was told. 60. Those were the number imprinted on my skin.  


" I gave you the power to turn back time. But you're not in the past the way you last remembered. So you will experience many new things. But you must consider the consequences carefully. "

My head hurt. " Okay but why? Why are you even helping me? "  


" That's because you didn't die heroically , " he smirked, " You died pathetically, remember? ''  


I growled at him." Why you little- "

I was abruptly cut off when he pressed the tips of his fingers against my chest, pointed at my heart.  
He smirked again. " Jeers! "  
White light sparked in his eyes before it spread throughout his face, in his mouth and down his neck and arms. And in a great burst of light, he was gone.

" That cheeky little bastard. "


	4. Side story: The green bell ( Part 2 )

I became queasy at the sight of blood and began to feel light-headed. My hands trembled, and my throat was so tight it hurt to swallow. Almost fainting at the awful sight, at the pale, calm face, and half-closed eyes of the dying man, I dragged myself towards him.

I dropped to my knees before him. I leaned towards him and closed my eyes slowly as I put my hands close together. Taking a shaky breath, I started to sing a soft lullaby. My voice was sweet and gentle. As I sang, my wings lifted and began to move around him, encircling them. By the time I got to the third line, my voice began to waver as tears flowed down my cheeks in a steady stream. When I opened my eyes, his skin was deathly pale, and he was no longer breathing. More tears flowed.

I kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them against his forehead.

A voice called out from behind me, saying “ Leave him. "

I hestitated to stop. Tempted to ignore his command. But I nodded as I got up and took a few steps back. I bit my lip, clenching my hands into tight fists at my side. I walked up to him, while I wiped away my tears. When I looked up to face him, he glared at me, and instructed me to finish my job. I frowned at him, before walking away.

I was paying no attention to my surroundings. Just aimlessly walking. But somehow, John managed to find me. He actually found me. Not vice-versa. Golly.

" Jade! " He yelled, stopping dead in his tracks, panting hard but smiling.  
He was completely soaked from head to toe, and yet he was happily waving at me as he made his way towards me. He placed his hand on my head and smiled at me.

" What happened to you? You're so small and scrawny! " He asked as he ruffled my hair.  
John stared at me, most likely observing me. He hesitated a moment, before stretched his arms out to embrace me. He bent towards me, grabbed me by the waist and hugged me tight.

Shocked by his action, I struggled to break free.  
When he refused to let me go, exhausted, I melted against him. John breathed, “I missed you.”

" I missed you so god damn much! " He cried painfully.  


" I'm sorry. "  


" You better be! "  


" ... I'm sorry. "

I was dumbfounded. I felt a nice, warm feeling in my heart. I loved that warm feeling. It was the same feeling I had when someone was being loving and kind to me. The warm feeling of not being alone but always having someone there. 

I'm Jade. Jade, with her green bell.  
The youngest little sister embraced by her brother's arms.


	5. Back to December

White snowflakes drift down peacefully from the heavens. I looked up at the snowflakes falling down on me. It looked just like a storybook picture. I was back on Earth. And I'm guessing that it was December. 

During the holidays or weekend, Bro and I would visit the Egberts' household. Dad Egbert made sure that whenever we would go over to visit, he would make room for us. We started visiting them just recently, last year. But today was special, John said. Someone by the name " Jade " was going to visit the Egberts as well. 

" You're gonna love her, Dave! She's an angel. No, no, she's down-to-earth, alive and beautiful." He assured me.  


" Playing cupid now, Egbert? "  


" Cupid? Nah. " John said, laughing.

To be honest, I've never knew John had a little sister until now. He never mentioned her before.

We sit up, but keep the blankets wrapped around us as we watched a movie. It was comfortable and warm. Eventually, John had started to fall asleep next to me and his head was leant against my shoulder, and partly on my chest. I could feel my body start to tingle as he rested against me. I could smell his scent. I loved his smell. Gently, I stroked his hair. I kept stroking his hair, slowly, marvelling at its softness and richness. There was nothing sexual in any of this.

I was blinking and re-shutting my eyes as the overwhelming feeling of sleep came over me when someone approached me. I was surprised to find someone's face directly in front of mine, I was greeted with laughter as her emerald eyes beamed with light. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

" What the hell? " I said to myself, confused.

But I didn't care anymore. All I could think about was sleep, everything around me became a blur and my eyelids grew heavy. So, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Several hours later, I awoke to a sudden abrupt movement. " John? " I asked sleepily. The door was left ajar, so I assumed John headed to the kitchen first. I looked around the room at the mess that used to be neat. John had turned the entire room upside down. After having rubbed my eyes, stretched myself, and yawned half a dozen times. I grunted to myself.

I hated mornings.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen to look for breakfast. Bro was there busily preparing breakfast when John and a tanned girl with dark, long hair came in and sat down at the table.  
...  
Holy fuck. Pancakes. Bro was stacking up pancakes on a plate beside the stove, and drinking coffee. Fucking pancakes were everywhere man, ugh. It's not like I hated pancakes. I just got tired of eating it the whole time. I tried to sneak away, but of course, Lil' Cal showed up in front of me, out of nowhere, as I was just about to take a step. I shrieked at the sight of him, in a manly way, of course. I mean c'mon, who wouldn't be scared of a puppet which follows you everywhere and stares at you? There was once where my Bro and I left John in our apartment since we had to get our groceries. When we returned, we found John curled up into a fetal position on the floor mat, and claimed that Lil' Cal saw through his soul. I turned around and decided to make a run for it. But I staggered and bumped into someone. It was Bro. 

" I got up at like 5 am and made all these goddamn pancakes." Bro folded his arms, and looked with stern attention at me, ''And this is how you show your appreciation. "

Bro was larger and faster than me. I flinched at his appearance. He grabbed me by the hand, preventing me to escape. Then he lifted and carried me to the chair beside John. Bro muttered, " Stop being a brat, you little punk. " I pouted and made my bottom lip quiver like I was about to cry. This usually really got to him. He stared at me and rolled his eyes. “That ain't gonna work today.” I grunted and mumbled to myself. John forced a smile at me while the girl was happily munching down on her breakfast. Bro placed a plate with a stack of pancakes beside me. I groaned as I began banging my head against the table.

Minutes later, I heard giggling and whispering coming from the girl.

" What are you laughing at? "  


" Nothing! I just find your actions kinda cute, in a way, " she said as she smiled at me. " Anyways, don't you think you're kinda old to be throwings tantrums at your guardian? "  


I snapped at her, " Still better than SOMEONE who was stalking me and John, last night... "  


She blushed fiercely as she started banging the table with her right hand, " I-I wasn't!!! "  


" You totally did. " I said as I sticked out my tongue at her.  


" No, I didn't!!! " She banged the table again.  


" Jade! Stop banging the damn table! " Bro warned her.  


Jade pointed her index finger at me, " He started it! "  


" What?! You were the one who started it! " I hissed at her.

John sighed at us, before turning up the volume of the television with the remote control in his hand.

After that arguement, we had done nothing but quarrel, it seemed to me, quarrel about every little thing. We quarreled about which side of the sofa was our side, we quarreled about which channel were we suppose to watch. But in every single one of our arguements, it all boiled down to involve John in it and forcing him to choose sides. But John often smiled his way out. Later, when the night came John and I went to bed, Bro came to tuck us in. When he stood at the door, he flicked off the lights and said goodnight, before he closed the door. After a few minutes, I noticed that the door was half-shut, the light slanted across the floorboards of the hall. I then saw Jade peeking from behind the door, " I-I couldn't sleep... so could I sleep with you guys? " she asked sweetly. John simply nodded at her. John made room for her by pushing me towards the other side of the bed. She crawled up next to John and he began stroking her hair petting her like a cat. It was so peaceful. 

I woke up later to find myself on the floor. And guess who was the one who kicked me off of the bed.


	6. Side story: Becoming Calliope

Everyone were somebody before they become angels. But... I didn't remember hitting the water. I didn't remember dragging myself out of the other end of the lake. I couldn't remember how it was in the past. There was so much I wanted to know... and I knew nothing, that was the whole problem. The fact of the matter was: I couldn't remember anything.

I was in a small, white, windowless room. I started crying, crying loudly, smearing snot and saltwater all over my arms. I was scared, afraid, and alone. Soon, a voice called out near me, "Jesus, can you stop crying already?!" Quite amazed, I turned quickly, and my right a boy who was roughly around my age, was standing, with his arms folded. I stared up at him in confusion. He leaned towards me.

" There are three rules, " he said as his thumbs wiped away my tears, " First rule is that you protect all of your 'patients.'"  


I sobbed, forcing myself to stop crying. I nodded in apology. He took a breath.  


" Second rule is that you are to keep a journal, to keep record of everything you witnessed. "  


He continued, " Lastly, love. Love everyone. "  


Holding up my hand, I said, " I'm sorry... but I don't understand... "  


" Haven't you been listening? "  


" Yes, but- "

He rolled his eyes at me, and suddenly he remembered something.  


" Ah yes, how could I forget? " He asked himself, pulling out a gun and pointed it at my head.  


" This won't hurt one bit! " He smirked at me, " I'll be seeing you later then... "  


My eyes widen in suprise, " Wait, what- "

And just like that, he pulled the triggered.

I couldn't explain what or how it happened, but when I found myself in a badly lit room, in front of a mirror, standing on cracked tiles, the understanding of who I was and what my purpose was poured through me as clear as light. Calliope. My name is Calliope.

\--------------

Back in the present timeline, I was sitting on the swing. Alone. At the playground.  
I don't mind being alone. I think it might be the fact that I got used to it, wouldn't you say so? I looked at the green bell which was slowly rusting. Its ring was no longer rich in sound. Liquid started oozing from my back. My wings, you might say.  
Something changed. Something in the past changed. Something was wrong.

I have to report to my dear brother.


	7. The day before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do correct me if you spot any mistakes! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Oh and thanks for being patient and supporting this work!!! I'm rather new to writing so I apologize if my descriptions of things seems like a blur to you!  
> 

Jade had kicked me in the back, sending me in the air where I came crashing down on the floor. The floor was cold to my touch and the pain was excruciating. Jade was all over John, literally. John's face was buried in her hair, her limbs spread out all over him, like a starfish. But John had the blanket all to himself. He had wrapped himself in it. I grunted to myself. Soon my mind drifted and my head ached.

Minutes later, Bro came rushing in the room with a katana in his hands. He stepped forward, his katana at the ready, " HO HO HO! " I screamed as he brought the sword around in a vicious slash that missed me midsection by a matter of inches. Immediately, he jumped back with surprise as he drew his sword back.

" DUDE, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! " I shouted at him.  


He chuckled at me, " What? "  


I started flailing my hands in the air, " What do you mean 'what'?! YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME! "

Bro just shrugged in response and ruffled my hair before he made his way towards the bed. He reached down, gathered Jade in his arms and picked her up to carry her into her assigned bedroom. Before leaving, he told me to wake John up from his slumber and to prepare for breakfast. I nodded. After he left, I sighed to myself as I took a glance at John, sleeping peacefully. I took a deep breath as I stepped back. I ran towards him and I literally threw myself at him like a loyal batman covering his endangered commander with his own body and receiving the mortal 80. John yelped in pain, and sat up straight.

His blue eyes glared at me, " Dave, what are you doing? "  


" I fell down. "  


" Dave, really? "  


I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, " Yes. "  


" Dave, can you just not? " John said as he groaned to himself.

There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes before he pushed me off him. This time, my face met the floor. He threw off the blanket and went to the bathroom. he sat on the stool then brushed his teeth. I could tell that he was debating whether he should take a shower since his eyes kept going to the shower and he did took a bath before going to bed. I went into the closet and got him a jacket and handed it to him, " Just head down to the kitchen already. " John rolled his eyes at me, " Aye aye, Captain! " I smiled at him as I placed my hand on his tousled hair. He smiled back, showing a set of beautiful white teeth, with his two buck teeth in the front.

When John left the room, I went in the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of fresh coffee and breakfast, a "proper" breakfast. Dad Egbert prepared breakfast for us. A heaping plate of scrambled eggs, grits, country-sliced bacon, and biscuits was waiting for me on the table. I settled in my seat beside John. And just like yesterday, Jade wasted no time gobbling down everything on her plate while the rest of us took our time. Soon, I heard panting, and some excited yips. I wasn't sure whether it was my own imagination playing tricks on me or not. Barkings could be heard. Jade jumped out of her seat and looked out the window to find a dog with white fur staring back at her. The dog entered the house and after a short interval was followed by Jade's squeals as she hugged the creature. Mr Egbert stood from his seat and walked over to where Jade was. He bent over and affectionately patted the creature on the head, " Becquerel's happy to see you, Jade! Would you like to play with him outside? " Jade flashed a smile, " May I?! " she asked as she looked up him. He nodded in response. Jade ran excitedly out of the house, and Becquerel tailed behind her. Mr Egbert turned to us and said, "I'll be leaving now! " His eyes flicked to Bro, then to me and John, and back to Bro, " Mr strider, do take care of the children! " Bro smirked and gave him a thumbs up. John and I waved him goodbye and told him to take care. He smiled at us. He put on his favourite fedora hat and left the house. 

Not long after Mr Egbert's departure, Jade came running into the kitchen, " Hey! You guys wanna play with me and Bec? " She asked. I remained silent. I wasn't fond of playing outside during the winter season. She pouted at me and turned to John, " What about you, John? " He hesitated before answering. " I would love to, my dear sister. But I'm not feeling well today. " She frowned at him. “Why not? I thought...” He waved the topic away, rising and coming toward her. He leaned torwards her and placed a green string with a bell dangling on it, around her neck. Jade stared at him in confusion. " Do you like it? " It was a 'necklace'. Her eyes sparkled and he smiled back at her. Without any questions asked, she gave him a hug and left again.

" Was that 'necklace' an apology gift or was that something to track her whereabouts? " Bro asked with grin on his face.  


" Uhhhhhh, maybe both? " he chuckled nervously. " Jade loves wondering around so I figured that with that bell on her, it would be easier to find her. "  


" Cute. "

About half an hour later, when John and I were watching TV. He started to take quick, short breaths. " John, are you okay? " I asked worriedly. John grimaced. Then he started to cough. John has asthma. He was having an asthma attack. " John?! John, hang in there! John! " in my raspy voice, I repeatedly called out his name. Bro left earlier just now to fetch the groceries. We were the only ones in the house. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, an eerie howl echoed from outside the house. That sound was not from any dog. It had to come from a wolf. Then two shots from a rifle(?) was heard, which was followed by a scream. I shouted, " Jade! " My hands started trembling, and my heart beat so fast in my chest I was sure it would just stop. John started gasping for air. I ran up to John's bedroom and frantically searched in his large school bag for the inhaler and finally dumped all the contents on the floor. I managed to pick out the inhaler among his texbooks, writing matrials and his workbooks. While I was rushing to John with the inhaler in my hand, I tripped on the hem and tumbled down the stairs. Pain shot up my arm as I landed on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes with a gasp. I stood up, rubbed the back of my left arm and cursed under my breath. I ran towards him and handed him his inhaler. He began to inhale deeply through his closed mouth around inhaler mouthpiece, after he pressed down the canister. When John regained his normal pace of breathing, he instructed me to go after Jade and he forced a smile at me, saying that he would be fine. I didn't want to leave him alone. But I had to, so I nodded in response and forced a smile back at him, before leaving.

When I left the house, I observed that the snow which covered the ground was two inches tall. When I saw stains of blood on the snow, my heart nearly stopped. I was surprised when out of nowhere I heard a whimpering sound—the kind of noise a dog makes when it's hurt. It was Becquerel! It had to be. But he was nowhere to be seen. He was camouflaged too well among his surroundings. Becquerel started barking continuously. So I followed his barkings, hoping that I could find him.

I found Becquerel among the pile of snow, near the entrance of the forest. He had been badly wounded. He had a deep wound bleeding profusely. He had sustained one wound on the leg. He'd certainly done his best to protect her. I ripped off a piece of my torn shirt and tied it around his wound. Becquerel started to whimper as I patted him on the head, " I'll bring her back home safe, I promise. So for now, rest. " He just stared at me. But finally he rested his head on his paws. 

From there, leading off in the direction besides Becquerel, was a distinct blood trail, which I followed for five minutes. It led me to Jade who was resting her back against a wide-trunked tree. She looked as though she would choke. She trembled, panting nervously, almost out of breath. Her face was ghastly, with a pallor which was accentuated by the blood that oozed from a gash near her hairline which smeared the left half of her face. When I ran towards her she had a rifle in her hand. It jumped up at me and her eyes were full of horror. I stopped in my tracks, putting my hands in the air above my head, and said " Did I come at the wrong timing? " Her eyes immediately began to sting, and without thinking, she dropped her rifle. Then she jumped up to hug me, sobbing, she whispered in my ear, " I was so scared. " I frowned. “ Everything's gonna be alright. ” I murmured, stroking her hair. 

A branch snapped on the other side of the tree, startling us. We backed up a step when a wolf emerged from behind the tree. I pushed Jade behind me. Head down, ears flat, Jade's bell rang as the wolf snarled in our direction. None of us dared move a muscle. The wolf growled fiercely and leaped for me. Immediately, I took out a koachi from my pocket as I pushed Jade aside before I stumbled backwards and onto the ground. "Jade, run! " I ordered, my eyes never leaving the wolf. The wolf snarled at me, its white teeth showing clearly behind the small sword I wield. Jade got up and ran towards her rifle but her wobbly legs gave way and she tumbled to the ground. She got up, her breath coming in hoarse wheezes, and forced herself to calm down as she reached out for her rifle. I struggled to fight the creature off. When Jade pointed the rifle at the wolf, it growled again. One ear flicked. “ Jade! ” I screamed, warning both Jade and the wolf of the imminent danger. Claws outstretched, the big wolf sprang towards Jade. She aimed the rifle at the wolf's head. She pulled the trigger rapidly seven times.But nothing happened. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact. I screamed her name, " JADE! " The wolf made horrible growling, yelping sound after Bro slashed it's right eye with his katana. The wolf whimpered as it retreated. When Bro appeared in front of her so suddenly, Jade recoiled instinctively while I sighed in relief, " Glad to see him, for once. " He then placed his sword, horizontally, over his right shoulder, before facing us. " You kids got a lot of explaining to do later, you hear me? " 

After he finished his sentence, I took back what I said previously.


	8. Side story: The red ribbon ( Part 1 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! But anyways, I'm on my school holidays now so I would be able to update frequently!!!
> 
> And on a side note, yes ALL the side stories connect to the main story (sooner or later anyways). ;;;;;;;;

There lived an unusually kind couple. They had been married for ten years and they did not have children. Since they had no children to help them, they gather crops in the forest and sold it to the others in the market. They were always together. Early every morning they would come out from their house where they walk arm in arm down the street to work. The couple were two very different people. When they were younger, the male would lock himself in his house, isolating himself from the children of his age. He was always sitting in front of the glowing screen, doing something with numbers or computer games. While the female was always out for adventure and excitement, the wilder the better. She always wore a smile on her face.

Time passed and the fragile woman knew that she would not live much longer. She didn't have much time left on this earth. One morning, she left a note for him to come meet her. 

Carrying a photo album in her hands, she waited for him in the garden. She rested under a shady tree and calmly looked at the flowers swaying in the wind as she felt the light breeze on her skin. When she opened the album, the pages made the crackling sound most photo albums due when it hasn't been opened in awhile. She flipped through the pages. There were photos of both of them: pictures of when they were just little kids; pictures reflecting on the love that they shared; pictures of their wedding day. Tears ran down her face as she continued to flip through the pages, reflecting on the memories of their life together. She smiled to herself as she hugged the photo album to her chest. 

As she turned, her husband's figure was approaching. He collapsed to his knees, reached out and touched her pale face. He cupped her hand with his own. Her skin was cold, icy - perhaps death was already in her fingers and the chill was emanating from the world beyond. His eyes began to sting and blur with tears, " Don't. Go. Away. Keep me happy, keep me smiling please don't go... " He took the hand he held and pressed it to his face, " Please don't leave me. " She smiled at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, " Smile for me... " He wiped away his tears and forced a smile for her. She held him close to her and kissed his forehead. She whispered softly, " I will always love you, Sollux... " The rushing sound of the water lulled her like a lullaby, singing to her like a baby in a cradle. Her thoughts eased into a peaceful revere with the solitude around her. She faded farther away. 

Those were the last words he ever heard from his wife. Tears filled his eyes again, and her cheeks were wet as he kissed her.


	9. Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Work in progress (WIP)!!! ---
> 
> And if you're curious about what song John was playing on the piano, it's " Nocturne Op 48 No. 1 " by Chopin.
> 
> ( Here's a link to it!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c94nySKKoWE )

One night in bed John didn't say anything at all to me. He just moved to his side of the bed and cried to himself. With his tear-streaked face, he looked like a little angel whose wings had been clipped. He hung his head over the side of his bed and dangled his arms, his fingertips barely reaching the floor. He eased his shoulders over the edge of the mattress. Slowly, he turned and looked at me and asked, " What if father never returned? " His pale blue eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying. Wiping away his tears, I grimaced at him as I held him close to me. 

It's been a week , and John's father hadn't returned.

When morning came, the bed was empty and light poured through the sheet covering the window. I sat up painfully; I couldn't decide which was worse for my back, this mattress or my bed over at Texas'. Closing the door behind me, I went down the stairs to check on the others. When I reached the living room, I looked at John. John's arms went weakly about Bro's neck, and when he buried his face against Bro's breast, I could hear his muffled sobbing. I stood still and listened. “Father...” he whimpered. “ Father...” I stood frozen in place until Jade caught my eye. I walked towards her and whispered in her ear, " What happened? " She frowned at me for a minute and then she whispered back, " I'm not so sure myself... "

It's Sunday, December sixteenth, eleven-thirty-five a.m. 

It's cold and windy outside. Breakfast was awkward. John excused himself after half a slice of toast, eaten standing at the counter. Shortly afterwards, I followed him. He passed into the next room, sat down to the piano and let his fingers stray across the keys. The notes fall into my ears, as I peek through the door that had been left ajar. The piano piece that John was playing had a haunting melody with lots of delicate grace notes and embellishments.

I clenched my lips, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. My eyes throbbed, my heart pounded and my stomach felt queasy. Halfway through, John abruptly stopped and banged the keyboard with both fists. He cried out in pain; a terrible cry of anguish, of agony, of despair. I could feel his pain. All of his sadness and bewilderment washed over me. 

I entered the room and slowly walked up to him. Calling his name ever so softly, he threw himself at me the way a little boy climbs into his mother's arms when he has been hurt. Both his arms went around my neck and he sobbed into my chest as I stroked his head with one hand.

This was the seventh time he cried this week.


End file.
